


A Good Man

by DigitalMoriarty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Organa never stood a chance, Ben is Ben Organa thanks, F/M, Finn is totally a Jedi, Leia does her best to be a good mom, Mace Windu is Still Alive, Rey is a Kenobi, Uncle Luke totally doesn't matchmake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: A good man is not just good when it is easy. A good man is good when it is hard.





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jim looks at canon and goes "...Okay I am going to Meddle With Things". Ben got help and never went Kylo, Rey is still awesome and the First Order is looking at an impending first class asskicking.

Ben was a good man.

 

He did his best to be one. He'd vowed that he would make his mother and his uncle and his mentor and his grandfather proud. (He'd promised his grandfather's force ghost that he wouldn't fling Rey across the room, which he'd done while being very puzzled and not saying 'If I tried that shit, she would force choke my sorry ass'.)

  
And Rey... well, Rey had never known her parents. Never known her grandparents. Had met Ben when he was a gangly, spotty teenager who had not yet grown into his anything and was trailing after Mace Windu like a good little padawan who had never once used the Force to dump porridge over his mentor's head in a fit of pique and had certainly never bit his uncle so hard he bled during one of his pre-therapy-and-medication incidents.

  
Rey, all of five years old, had hidden from them when her caretaker had led them to her.   
  
And it had been Ben who crouched and offered his hand and promised her, personally promised her that he would keep her safe. That she could come with them and learn and become a Jedi like in the stories. And Master Windu, who had been intimidating enough that she'd hidden in a cave, hid a laugh. Not particularly well.   


And when she'd shuffled a bit further out, scared and ready to bolt again and possibly throw something at their heads, he'd offered her his canteen and the snack he'd saved for himself (sent by his mother no less) and she'd grabbed both with lightning speed, as if afraid he'd yank them back.  


And once she'd downed the entire canteen and gobbled up the food, she'd come close. And to his complete surprise put her arms up and demanded "Up." in an imperious tone of voice.  
Ben was still a slave to that tone, and even then he'd scooped her up, with a look full of confusion for his teacher.   


And the man had only shrugged, said "You better keep that promise. And you better keep up," before turning on his heel.  


He'd ended up carrying her on his back all the way back to the ship and dealing with a tiny, scuffed up five year old drooling on his shoulder while she slept.  


And he is there through her training, sparring with her every time he comes back to the temple, sharing treats from home, keeping his promise that he would see her safe.  


And she glows with pride when he is made a knight, as if she had completed the trials herself.  


He is there when she is fourteen and nervous and unsure of who will choose her as their padawan and he hugs her close when she says that she is afraid she will never be chosen.  
"The only way you'll never be chosen is if someone kills me." He tells her, which is true.   


In the end, it is Master Luke who takes her as his padawan, saying that his successors must learn to run things without him, as he can't live forever.  


And he is absolutely there at her 18th birthday when the thought 'She's beautiful' pops into his head.  
Followed immediately by 'And I'm ten years older.'   
And finally by 'I am so very very _very_ fucked.'   


Ben Organa was a good man, which is why he didn't give any of those thoughts away.  


But when Rey Kenobi, a nineteen year old newly minted Jedi Knight, marches up to him and informs him that they should date, he is far too weak to resist.  


Because Rey is powerful and sharp eyed and confident and she has seen the worst of him and decided that he was what she wanted.  


He first goes to his former mentor about it, and gets laughed at and told if he hadn't seen this coming he needs to check his connection to the Force.  
He goes to his uncle, who smiles that horribly devious smile and informs him that that Rey knows her own mind and her own heart and will be willing to wait, if that makes Ben more comfortable. And also, gently, that if he hadn't seen this coming, he should commune with the Force a bit more often.   
He goes to his mother, who snickers at him, and says she knows Rey and it's better if he gives in now. "You're like a stone Ben. And she is a very determined ocean."   


And his uncle's students are encouraged to form healthy attachments, and his relationship with Rey has always been supported.  


And he realizes, two weeks into the relationship, that he doesn't need to worry. Because Rey is perfectly capable of holding her own, in the sparring ring and in their relationship.  


And, if he's honest, it is absolutely hilarious to watch her take Finn Dameron as her padawn three months after the poor man discovered he was, in fact, Jedi material.  


Ben is a good man. He makes his family proud. And he would not conquer the galaxy for his wife, because she's perfectly capable of doing that for herself if the urge strikes.


End file.
